Past to Future
by Nikole1025
Summary: A Urban teen from 1999 Los Angeles is accidently beamed onto Voyager. Will the Captian be able to return him to his time or will the crew have to get along with him? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Captain Janeway walked onto the bridge, "Good morning. Mr. Kim report."  Everything seems to be running well Captain."  

Captain Janeway took her seat. 

 Tuvok looked up from his console, "Captain it appears that something has just beamed into the transporter room."  

"What is it?"  

"It is a human."  

"Mr. Kim scan the area for ships, I want to know where this human came from." 

"Aye Captain."  

"Mr. Tuvok, accompany me to the transporter room we are going to get to the bottom of this. Chakotay you have the bridge."

"Yes Captain," Tuvok said as he took out his phaser and exited the bridge with the Captain.   

An extra ensign was holding a phaser on the teen in the transporter room when Janeway and Tuvok walked in.

"Ensign, stand down," Janeway said as she looked at the black teenager on the ground, "Stand up and identify yourself."  

Slowly the teen stood up.  He was wearing pants that were way too big for him and hanging below his butt.  His shirt was also oversized and read FUBU. 

"Whoa snap, either I am trippin' off some bad weed or I got shot and this is heaven."  

Janeway starred at him, "I can assure you that this is not heaven, now what is your name?"

"Wait how I know this is not the FBI or something and ya'll ain't trying to trap me?"

"We are not trying to trap you, but we need to know your name and where you came from before we can help you."

The teen looked at Janeway and Tuvok skeptically for a few minutes and then he finally spoke, 

"My name is Jaedyn McNeill, I am 18 years old, and I am from L.A., Westside," he held his fingers up in a W.

"Los Angeles…you are from Earth?"

"Yeah where else would I be from, Mars?"

"What year?"

"It's 1999, duh."

Janeway looked at Tuvok.  She hit her communicator, "Janeway to bridge."

Chakotay answered, "Go ahead Captain."

"I want you and all the senior officers to meet me in the conference room, we need to talk."

"Aye Captain."

"Tuvok, show this young man to our guest quarters."

"Yes Captain."

"Hey lady ain't you gonna explain what is going on here?"

Janeway looked at the confused teen, "I assure you Mr. McNeill my crew and I will do everything possible to return you to Los Angeles as soon as possible." 

"Aight, dats cool. Yo, Tuvok or whatever why is your ears all pointy like that."

Tuvok and the teen walked out of the transporter room.  Janeway went to the conference room and sat down with everyone while waiting for Tuvok.  Tuvok showed up and Janeway stood up to talk.

"Some how an 18-year-old black teenager from 20th century Earth has appeared on our ship.  I want to know why."

 Chakotay looked confused, "That is impossible we are in the delta quadrant."

"Harry, did you find anything while scanning the area?" Janeway asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think I may be able to explain his presence Captain."

"Go ahead ensign we are listening."

"Well, I found a planet that was Earth exactly.  Apparently someone duplicated Earth here in the delta quadrant and placed it back in time over 300 years."

"Who would do that," Chakotay asked.

"How did Mr. McNeill end up on our ship?" The Captain asked eagerly.

"It seems that on this Earth the predictions of the destruction brought by the year 2000 were true.  The planet was destroyed by a comet.  Mr. McNeill just happened to get stuck in our transporter beam.  We probably saved his life."

"Ensign, are you saying that we are stuck with this kid?"

"Yes Captain."

 Janeway sighed, "All right. Tuvok please bring Mr. McNeill to the conference room and see that he is dressed appropriately."

Tuvok nodded and went out the door. Ten minutes later Jaedyn came busting into the conference room.

"All right, ya'll better start explaining what the hell is going on before I am forced to go black on all you."

Janeway glared at him, "Mr. McNeill please relax, I promise to explain everything to you."

"You better, starting with why I got to wear this dorky uniform and look like ya'll."

B'Elanna looked over and Tom and whispered, "Go black?"

Tom leaned over and whispered back, "It was a term used in the late 20th century meaning…I'm going to kick your ass."

B'Elanna looked at him ridiculously, "That's just lovely."

"You are on the Starship Voyager.  We are 400 years in the future of Earth.  I am the Captain and this is my crew."

"Wait hold up, 400 hundred years…ya'll are crazy right.  Please lord let me wake up from this dream," Jaedyn got down on his knees and started praying.

Tuvok shook his head, "You are being illogical.  This is not a dream we are real. This is your future."

"Ok the pointy eared brother over here is starting to get on my last nerve.  I think ya'll have been watching a little too much Star Trek."

Chakotay looked at Tom, "Star Trek, what is that?"

Tom answered, "It was a TV series about exploration in space…It began in the 1960's and had several follow up series like Star The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, and my favorite Voyager."

"Thank you Mr. Paris.  Mr. McNeill, this is no TV show, we are real and so is our mission.  I know that it will be hard for you to adjust to the way we live but you are going to have to, there is no other choice."

"Can't ya'll just send me back home?"

Janeway looked at him sorrowfully, "Your planet was destroyed, and there was nothing we could do."  

Jaedyn sat down, "Ok now this is getting real, everything is gone…the whole planet.  What about my mom?"

Chakotay shook his head, "We are sorry."

Jaedyn stood up, "You are telling me that everything I have ever known is gone and I am the only one left?  I am just supposed to stay here in Star Trek world with all you freaks?  No, there has to be something you missed and I am going to find it."  Jaedyn walked out of the conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!  If I have copied anyone's ideas or anything, I am sorry. If you want me to stop writing I will.  I didn't read all the stories that were posted under Voyager. I don't mean to offend anyone with the slang.  Ok here is the next chapter hope you all like it.

**_…Two weeks later…. _**

Janeway sat in her ready room waiting for the new inhabitant on her ship to enter.  Jaedyn walked in with the same sagging pants and oversized shirt he was wearing when they met.  He stood in front of Janeway; she looked him up and down.

"Mr. McNeill, have a seat…and please pull your pants up."

Jaedyn stared at her, "Why you trying to crimp my style.  Ain't nobody want to look like ya'll."

Janeway rubbed her forehead, it was going to be a long day.

"This is my star ship and we have certain rules and regulations. Wearing your pants below your butt is not acceptable.  Now pull your pants up before I am forced to take actions against you."

Jaedyn sucked his lip and made a click noise, " Yeah right lady, you cain't do nothing to me."

Janeway glared at him, "Try me."

Jaedyn saw the grimace in her stare and slowly pulled his pants up before he sat down, "Uh… yo lady chill I was just playin."

"Mr. McNeill, if you are going to be on this ship you need to contribute.  We can give you education and knowledge of our technology so that you can become a crew member aboard Voyager.  What is your highest level of education?"

"I got my high school diploma.  I signed up for the air force cause I think planes is tight and stuff, but I guess they cain't arrest me for not going to boot camp since the planet blew up."

"What was your best subject in school?"

"Huh…study hall cause you ain't got to do nothing in that class."

Janeway did not look pleased, so Jaedyn came up with a different answer.

"Uh…I don't know, I guess I was always good at math and science.  My English ain't too great, and I fell asleep in history class."

"How were your grades," Janeway asked, she was curious now.

"I did all right, I think my grade point average was like a 3.8 or something, I don't remember."

Janeway looked confused, "All right… Mr. McNeill that is an A average."

"Yeah, just don't tell nobody it will ruin my image."

Janeway frowned, "In our century we do not look down upon people who do well in their subjects.  Being smart is a wonderful thing Mr. McNeill you should be proud."

Jaedyn grinned, "You sound like my moms."

"A pilot, huh? Mr. McNeill how would you like to learn how to fly this ship?" 

"Whoa, ya'll would actually let me do that?"

"Yes, but first you have to read, study and pass tests in all subjects.  Do you think you are up to the challenge?"

Jaedyn grinned, "Lay it on me lady…oh yeah and could you stop calling me Mr. McNeill, it makes me feel like an old geezer."

"Oh and one other thing… Jaedyn… lose the oversized pants and shirt, a uniform will be replicated for you."

"It's always somethin wit ya'll ain't it."

"You could try losing the slang as well."

"Dis is the way I talk though."

Janeway gave him a look of foreboding.

Jaedyn backed up, "I guess I could work on it."

"Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

**_6 months later…_**

Captain Janeway stood in her ready room with Jaedyn.  She handed him a comm. badge and a rank.

"Welcome to the crew Ensign McNeill."

Jaedyn shook his head, "This has been a tight opportunity Captain.  I can't believe all the advancements humans have made.  I mean warp engines, phased energy.  I mean ain't nobody knew bout Vulcans and Klingons and all them other people.  Humans ain't alone after all, I mean where I come from if you start talking bout aliens and junk they just say; ya'll know that brother been smokin' too much weed."

"Weed, what is weed Ensign?"

"Uh…it's a drug that makes you very happy and relaxed Captain. You know I think the pointy eared brother could seriously use some weed."

"Ah ha, well in our century smoking is not popular Ensign.  Tuvok was very proud of your accomplishments, he mentioned on several occasions how fast you were picking up the material that he taught you, especially warp theory."

"Ahhhh yeah man…I mean Captain, that warp theory junk is tight!  I didn't never think anything could go that fast, but ya'll got warp."

Captain Janeway smiled, "Well Ensign I am glad that you have learned our technology so fast.  Now we will put you to the test.  Each senior officer will give you a tour of their command post.  After that you will assist Lt. Paris at the helm, he will teach you everything you need to know about flying this ship.  Please report to engineering Ensign."    

"All right cool.  See you later Captain."

"Ensign, a quick yes Captain will do."

"Yes Captain."

"Dismissed"

****************************************************

~Engineering~

Jaedyn arrived in engineering and saw the warp core.  

"Now that is tight," he said as he reached out to touch it.

B'Elanna grabbed his hand, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Jaedyn's eyes bulged out of his head, "Damn you fine."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "What was that Ensign?"

"Uh…nothing ma'am I was talking to myself."

"Uh huh.  I am Lt. B'Elanna Torres and this is engineering.  We do maintenance on the warp core and keep it running at all times so that the ship can attain its maximum warp capabilities.  If something goes wrong in engineering and there is a warp core breech we all die."

"Uh…ok, so what's your point?"

"Don't touch anything unless I ask you to, don't screw up and we will be best friends.  Got it Ensign?"

"Yes Lt."

"Good, now go visit my friend Seven in astrometrics."

Jaedyn got on the Turbo lift to astrometrics.  B'Elanna smiled as she saw him leave.  Seven was going to have fun with this one.

~ Astrometrics~

"Greetings Ensign, Welcome to astrometrics.  I am Seven of Nine."

"Yo, Sev you are hot."

"My temperature is normal ensign."

Jaedyn studied her harder, "Are you a machine or something?"

"I was assimilated by the Borg; the doctor was unable to remove all my parts."

"The Borg…oh yeah that's those weird aliens that turn everyone into robots."

"They are a collective Ensign."

"Well you are one sexy drone."

"You are irrelevant Ensign."

Seven ignored Jaedyn's advances and showed him around astrometrics. 

~Sickbay~

Jaedyn picked up a tube of hypo spray that was lying on a bio bed and played around with it, he accidentally pushed a button and all the spray went into his eye.

"Ahhh! Somebody help me!"

The doctor came over and gave him another hypo spray to relieve the pain he had inflicted upon himself.  The doctor yanked the empty hypo spray tube out of his hand.

"Ensign this is my sickbay, unless you are a certified medical assistant, do not touch anything!"

"I thought you was gonna give me a tour of sickbay doctor."

"I am the doctor, this is sickbay, these are bio beds and I use hypo spray.  Will that be all?"

"No.  I mean ain't you supposed to instruct me on how to use hypo spray and what I should do if someone gets injured?"

"Bring them to sick bay and I'll fix them up."

"Yo Doc, what is your problem, I thought we was cool?"

"I don't have time for this, come back later.  I was just about to figure out an antivirus for a very nasty bug."

"Uh…ok thanks Doc."

The doctor smiled as he started to leave, "Oh and ensign do not forget your physical next week."

Jaedyn swallowed hard, he always hated doctor visits, "See yah Doc."

~The Mess Hall~

Neelix peeked from behind the counter in the mess hall.

"Ensign!  I heard you were coming to visit me and I made a Klingon dish for you to enjoy."

Jaedyn looked at the food Neelix placed in front of him.  It looked like noodles of some kind.

"What is it?"

"Lt. Torres told me it was called gagh, it is very rich in protein.  It's good for you try it."

Jaedyn tried a spoonful of the stuff, It was a little crunchy but good.

"Hey this ain't too bad, What is in it?"

"Worms."

Jaedyn choked and spit the food into a napkin, and swallowed a large glass of water.

"Are you trying to kill me or something? I ain't a Klingon!"

"Well you were enjoying it before I told you what was in it."

"Sorry Neelix but homie don't play worms. You got some fried chicken or some grits, gimme some soul food man."

Neelix looked confused, "Soul food, what is that?"

Jaedyn's mouth dropped open, "Please don't tell me that I am stuck here with no soul food.  Neelix, my man, we need to hook up when I am not on duty so I can show you how to cook some real food."

Neelix got excited, "I always welcome new recipes Ensign. I'll be looking forward to your visits."

"All right, peace Neelix," Jaedyn said as he walked out of the mess hall flashing a peace sign to Neelix.  Neelix tried to imitate the peace sign.  He liked this new Ensign.  Jaedyn was nothing like any human he had met before.

~The Bridge~

"Welcome to the bridge Ensign," Captain Janeway smiled as her newest project sat down next to Tom at the helm.

"Yo Captain what's up...I mean thank you Captain."

"How did your tour of the ship go?"

"It was cool, this ship is huge!"

"While Voyager may be large in size other ships such as the USS Enterprise are bigger, therefore I do not believe huge is the appropriate word Ensign," Tuvok commented.

"Oh Tuvok lighten up," Tom said.

Jaedyn leaned over and whispered to Tom, "Hey are all Vulcans like that?"

Tuvok answered, "Vulcan's believe in logic, while we may not be the same we all try to achieve a higher level of logic than you humans."

Tom Looked at Jaedyn, "Vulcan's have super hearing."

"Thanks man I'll remember that."

"All right Ensign, Mr. Paris will instruct you on helm controls.  You may want to take him to the holodeck and try a simulation Lieutenant."

"Yes Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!  Thank you for your reviews and suggestions.  Here is chapter four, I hope you like this one too. Thanks again! 

****

**_6 weeks later…_**

In the mess hall Neelix presented his new soul food dish to the crew.

Tom looked at his plate, "What is this?"

"Hey this actually looks like human food," Harry said as he sat down with Tom, B'Elanna, and Jaedyn.

Neelix looked very excited as he waited for them to try his new creation,

"Well go on eat it…"

They all tried it. Jaedyn was the first to speak,

"Yo my man Neelix this shi….uh…food is off the hook!"

"Off the hook…what do you mean?"

Jaedyn rolled his eyes, 

"Man, ya'll need to get out more.  Off the hook means it tastes really good!"

"Yeah this is not bad, what is it," Harry asked as he stuffed more into his mouth.

"Ensign McNeill calls it Soul Food."

"Well it looks like fried chicken, cooked green leaves and I don't know what this is," B'Elanna said as she pointed to the rice with brown stuff stirred into it.

"It's Cajun fried chicken, collard greens and that is dirty rice," Jaedyn answered.

Tom looked at him timidly,

"Dirty rice…is there dirt in this Neelix?"

"No Lieutenant, actually it is a combination of beef and liver."

"Liver…yuck I hate liver."

"Why? It's good for you, lots of protein," B'Elanna teased.

"Yo Sir, don't dis the liver.  It was almost as good as my Mom's Neelix."  

Jaedyn finished his food and stared down at the table.

"What's wrong Ensign," B'Elanna asked.

"Nothing, I mean I just wish I could go home sometimes."

B'Elanna put her hand on his shoulder,

"Everything will work out Jaedyn."

"Don't get me wrong, I am so glad I learned all this hot new stuff about space and junk but I just wish my Mom was here or that I could go back in time and stop my planet from being destroyed."     

"Your mother would be very proud of you Jaedyn."

"Especially if she saw the way you can fly.  Wow, you are almost as good as me."

Jaedyn perked up, "What do you mean almost… Sir, I could fly circles around you in the Delta Flyer."

Tom smirked, "Slow down junior no one could ever fly circles around Captain Proton."

They were all laughing when the ship suddenly jerked.  Everyone and everything went crashing to the mess hall floor.

Captain Janeway's voice came through everyone's communicator.

"Red Alert! Get to your stations, we are being attacked!"

Everyone left the mess hall to carry out their orders.

****

**_On the bridge…_**

Harry, Jaedyn, and Tom walked in as the Kazons appeared in the view screen.

"Damn and I thought my hair was nappy, ya'll got all kinds of ugly aliens up in the Delta quadrant."

Chakotay impatiently starred at Jaedyn,

"We don't have time for comments Ensign. Get to your station now!"

"Yes sir."

The ugly red Kazon on the view screen opened his big mouth,

"Starship Voyager, you betrayed our people, now you will pay!"

Captain Janeway rolled her eyes,

"How many times do we have to go through this? Your technology is no match for ours.  If you persist the only ones who will pay are you and your crew."

"Hahahaha!  I don't think so Captain."

"They have locked phasers on us Captain," Tuvok said calmly.

"Raise shields!"

"Yes Captain."

The Kazons fire and voyager shakes with the impact.

Harry starred at the computer,

"Captain…shields are down to 50 percent!"

"Tuvok, fire weapons."

"Yes Captain."

"There was no impact on the Kazon vessel Captain."

"What!"

"They are firing a wave of five torpedoes."

"Stop them Tuvok!"

Tuvok counters four of the torpedoes, but the last one hits Voyager.  Everyone on the bridge flies forward.  Captain Janeway stands up with her hair a mess and a cut bleeding on her forehead.  The bridge is a disaster, but the crew manages to stand and return to their stations.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yes Captain," they all answer.

"Good. Tom, get us the hell out of here."

"Captain, we ain't going no where fast the warp core is off line."

"He's right Captain, we can only get out of here on impulse."

"Do it."

"The Kazons are following us," Tuvok warns.

"Captain, I think we should just go over there and beat the hell out of them."

"That is illogical Ensign."

"Well too bad Tuvok.  It ain't very logical to keep running away cause they is going to catch up to us and kill us.  We have to fight."

"Wait Captain…I think I have found a way to disrupt their shields."

"Do it.  Tom, turn the ship around.  Tuvok, load weapons and be ready to fire as soon as Harry disrupts their shields."

"Yes Captain," Tuvok fires, "Their shields are down Captain."

"Disable their weapons."

"The Kazon vessel is disabled."

"Good, now let's get out of here."

"Aye Captain."

"Damage report Harry."

"Hull breech on deck 13, we have no shields, transporters are down, warp power is offline, and there are two casualties in Engineering."

"Lieutenant Torres come in."

"Yes Captain."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, but two of my ensigns are dead."

"Get them to sickbay.  How long until we have warp power and transporters?"

"It's going to be a few hours Captain."

"All right.  Janeway out."

"How the hell did that happen," Chakotay asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," Captain Janeway answered back angrily.   

"Yeah, I thought ya'll said that even the Borg won't assimilate the Kazons because they are too stupid."

Seven walked onto the bridge just in time to hear Jaedyn's sentence.

"The Kazons are irrelevant."

"Kathryn your head is bleeding, you should go to sickbay."

"Not until I find out how the Kazons developed that kind of technology overnight."

Everyone was starring at the Captain except for Jaedyn, who was looking at the view screen,

"Oh shit…"

"Ensign please contain your derogatory phrases," Tuvok scolded.

"Ya'll better turn the hell around and look at the view screen."

The Kazon vessel was dead ahead of Voyager, and right behind it was a Borg cube.

"Borg technology…" Captain Janeway mumbled as she and the crew sat there powerless to stop the course of events that could change their lives forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't written in so long, but I will try to post more often now.  Thank you again for all your comments and suggestions. Here is Chapter 5.

"The Kazons and the Borg… a team, that's impossible," Chakotay murmured.

"It's a trick," Captain Janeway answered with an arched brow, "The Borg have some how tricked the Kazons into believing that they will work together to destroy my ship. They have even gone as far as to give the Kazons their technology."

"That is irrelevant Captain, Borg do not negotiate."

"It's that witch, the Borg Queen.  If she thinks she is going to get the best of me she has another thing coming," Captain Janeway said as she pressed her communicator, "B'Elanna, how much longer before you get the warp core back online?"

"It looks like another hour Captain."

"You have 30 minutes."

"Captain I still have to realign the warp coils and-

"You have your orders Lieutenant."

"Yes Captain."

"Harry hail the Kazons."

"Aye Captain," Harry answered as he punched away on his console and the ugly Kazon from before appeared.

Chakotay came over to the Captain's side, "Kathryn what are you doing?"

"If I can make the Kazon's see that the Borg are using them perhaps I can talk them into fighting on our side."

"So we meet again Voyager. The Borg were willing to share their technology unlike you.  Now I, Carrack leader of this Kazon vessel, will destroy your puny ship."

"Why do you think the Borg gave you their technology Carrack?  Do you think they want to be your friend?"

"We share a hatred of you Janeway. As you know great hatreds can be brought together to form alliances."

"An alliance with the Borg… think about it Carrack. When you have weakened Voyager and we have been assimilated the Borg will destroy you. They will have no need for you. They are using you as pawns."

Carrack laughed, "Hahaha Janeway your puny attempts to distract us will do no good. Consider your selves as good as dead," with that the view screen went black. 

"Do you think it worked," Chakotay asked.

"I'm not sure if I convinced Carrack, but I saw some of his ensigns start to tense up."

"Carrack gots to be on crack if he think the Borg want to be his friend Captain."

"Yes Jaedyn. Now that the seed of doubt has been planted the Kazons will lose trust in their leader."

"Are you trying to start a mutiny Captian," Jaedyn asked.

"Yes, hopefully it bought us some time as well. B'Elanna, how are repairs coming?"

"Transporters are back online Captain. I need a few more minutes with the warp core."

"All right B'Elanna. Tuvok, Seven and Tom take a shuttle and get into that Kazon vessel.  I want control of that ship."

"Yes Captain," all three said.

 Tom leaned over to Jaedyn, "Don't let me down Jaedyn, keep Voyager from becoming Borg BBQ."

"Yo Lieutenant, I got you covered. Just watch your back on that Kazon ship."

Tuvok, Seven and Tom headed to the shuttle bay.

**~Kazon Vessel~**

"Carrack, what if Janeway is right?  The Borg could be using us to get to Voyager."

"Yes Carrack I agree with Kerza. They will destroy us."

"You fools! The Borg will not destroy us now that we have their technology."

"…But Carrack they gave us their technology, they know better than anyone how to destroy it."

"The Borg will not dare attack us after we have joined in alliance. I am your leader! Now carry out your orders or be at the mercy of the courts."

Kersa and Galla reluctantly hung their heads to carry out their orders.

**~Borg Cube~**

The Queen slowly walked around in her lair.

"Janeway and her crew will finally be mine," the Queen said to herself.

"Carrack, destroy Voyager."

"With pleasure Queen."

**~Voyager~**

Tuvok, Tom and Seven took off on the shuttle pod as Chakotay moved over to Tuvok's console to take control of weapons.

"We are on our way Captain."

"All right Tom. Chakotay raise shields and fire at the Kazons, we have to keep them distracted so they don't target the shuttle."

"...firing two photon torpedoes."

"What is the status of the Kazon vessel?"

"Two direct hits.  Their shields are down…I don't understand they are not even defending themselves."

"Chakotay hold off on weapons…"

"Captain we have reached the Kazon vessel, they do not appear to be hostile," said Tuvok.

"Proceed and keep me informed."

"Yes Captain."

**~Kazon Vessel~**

Kersa and Galla held a meeting in the corridor of the Kazon ship.

"Carrack is going to kill us all," Kersa yelled.

"Yeah!" The crowd of Kazons jeered.

"He only cares about himself and being promoted to the high ranks, even if it means the rest of us must sacrifice our lives," Galla cried.

"Let's get him," yelled the crowd.

Carrack came into the corridor, "What is going on here you fools!  Get back to your stations now!"

"The Borg are going to destroy us Carrack and you refuse to see that! You would rather all of us die so that you can go home and be praised for the destruction of Voyager," Galla spat in his face.

"Watch to whom you speak Galla!  I am your superior you have to listen to me!  Now get back to work you sorry excuses for warriors!"

The crowd became enraged and started circling Carrack.

"I will have you all thrown in confinement for this!  This is a direct violation of the warrior codes!  I'm warning you….no…stop…no," Carrack screamed and they were upon him, ripping him to shreds.

Tuvok, Tom and Seven stood nearby watching Carrack being destroyed by his own crew.  

"Looks like the Captain's plan worked," Tom noted as he watched.

The crowd of Kazons turned around when Carrack was finished and started after the three Voyager crew members.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask questions Kersa, destroy them before they destroy us," Galla ordered.

Tuvok held up a hand, "To destroy us would be illogical. We know how to use the technology that the Borg have provided you with."

"That is a lie! You wish to take over our vessel!"

"We both have a common enemy, the Borg. We have encountered them many more times than you have we know their strategies and how to fight them off. It would not be logical of us to betray you," Tuvok said and looked over at Seven.

"I was a member of the collective I know how to use the technology that they have equipped your ship with."

Kersa looked at Galla, "They have no reason to lie to us. The Borg will destroy us both if we do not work together."

"All Right, you may help us," Galla sighed, "Everyone to battle stations!"

The Borg Queen appeared on the Kazon view screen.

"Where is Carrack?  What are you imbeciles doing!"

"Carrack is dead. You could fool him but not us! We know you were using us to get to Voyager and we will not be destroyed," Galla yelled.

"Resistance is futile!"  
 


End file.
